The Story of Us
by originallies
Summary: (OC) Emmaline Petrova, now known as Emma Pierce, is a survivor of Klaus' attack on Katherine's family, she finds herself in Mystic Falls after 100 years of finding out if Katherine was still alive, and 400 years of searching. Along the way everyone grows to love her, she is the complete opposite of Katherine- but the question is- will she find her sister? Or be left searching...


**Hey, so this is my second fanfic (technically my third, but I'm keeping my original first as a flop that doesn't count) and so, it's in TVD world, and there is an OU, she looks like Taylor Swift, just like her- but picture her hair from the Fearless/Speak Now albums and brown eyes. Yes, blonde hair and brown eyes, just go with it. :* Her name is… well if you read the description, you would know. This is something I'm experimenting with so, I hope you like it, because I'm not sure how it will turn out. If you read my Rachel Pierce story, you'd know I love, love, love, love, LOVE reviews so please leave them. I love you all my immortal darlings:***

 **XoXo**

 **Bonnie Winchester**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, but I do own Emmaline Petrova, if you decide to use her please PM me first- thank you!**

 ** _~~~~~~The Story of Us~~~~~~_**

 **Chapter 1**

Emmaline Petrova, now Emma Pierce, had been running for 500 years. Ever since Klaus came to kill her family for what Katherine did she had been on the go. She was the only survivor and had been trying to find Katherine for 400 years, having spent the first 100 trying to figure out if she was still alive or not, and once she found out she was- she had been looking ever since. Now, here she was in Mystic Falls, having followed a lead to her sister. She was looking for the Salvatore's home, and so she was driving in her small black Chevy Cruze, heading to the Boarding House, to see if they knew where she was. The thing about Emma is she is nothing like Katherine, Emma is kind and genuine, and never gives up on the people she cares about. Having found the Boarding House, she sighed and got out of her car. She didn't know how it was going to go down, or if it would even be helpful in her search. Walking up to the front porch she rang the doorbell, and waited, and waited until one of the Salvatore brothers came out, she believed him to be Stefan "Hey, can I help you?" "Yes, or I think you can. My name is Emma Pierce- I'm looking for Katherine." Stefan's face dropped "Why Katherine?" "It's a little too long to explain while standing, may I?" he opened the door wider and stepped to the side, allowing this so called Emma to enter. "Here I'll take you to the living room, I'm Stefan, my brother Damon will be interested to hear what you have to say." "Thanks" "For what?" "For even giving me a chance to explain." "You're very welcome" she sat down on the couch and looked around her. The home was very beautiful. Stefan left and came back with Damon "Hello, other Petrova- now let's lay down the rules- you try and hurt me, it's over for you" Damon said, first thing "Don't worry, I'm not anything like Katherine" "Okay, well, please begin" "After Katerina betrayed Klaus, he came to kill us all. I was only about fourteen at the time, so I ran, I ran as far away as I could- four maybe five villages over, and then I got a passage to England, where I heard there were some people who new Kat, so I found Rose, I ran with her and Trevor for two years, and then she turned me so I could stay safe, and then after ten years, we got separated. I've been trying to find them too, but I'm more focused on Katerina. She's my sister I have to find her, family is everything to me, or it was until they all got killed. I've made friends with vampires across the world, but here I feel like I will be able to find her. Klaus doesn't know I'm alive, and if he did I don't want to die. I also have witch in me, just like Katerina. I still have visions sometimes, and I don't know how I do, but I do. And one of those visions led me here, so now here I am- talking to you two, and trying to find my sister, so if you can help me- please do." Emma finished up and Stefan and Damon were in shock "Wow, you really aren't like Katherine" Damon said, and Stefan hit his arm "Ow" Damon pretended it hurt. "Okay, it has been a few months since we have heard from Katherine and we can tell how much finding her means to you, so we can try and help. Also, you can stay here for a while if you want." Stefan said "Yea, that'd be amazing- thank you so much. I don't have much luggage, so it won't be too difficult." "Well, welcome to Casa De Salvatore" Damon said, obviously trying to be an ass. Emma got her bags inside and went up to the room she had chosen, they had about 17 or so rooms, she didn't know she lost track on her search. She took out the Petrova history book she had, and flipped through. She wondered what had happened to her sister's baby, always had. She knew how torn Katherine was after her baby girl got taken from her, she only wished she could've done something to stop it- but she couldn't have. Her mother and father were the most stubborn people she had ever met, and she had met a lot of people. Stefan and Damon had been very kind to let her stay there with them; she expected them to tell her they didn't know anything, and to tell her to leave. Stefan had already invited her to go meet his friends, and he said they were excited to meet her. She quickly agreed. She already loved Mystic Falls from what she had seen- who knows maybe she'd stay, possibly enroll in the high school, after all, she had never been to one. She could see herself here but she wasn't sure yet. She continued flipping through the book until she got to the photograph sketch that was made on scroll paper with a led strip of Katerina and her. She traced the picture with her finger when she heard a knock on the bedroom door, she looked up and saw Stefan "Oh, hi." "Hey, so I'm going to the grill tonight, do you want to come? Caroline and Bonnie are excited to see you, so is Elena- she really wants to meet you." "Yea, sure. Elena is Katherine's doppelgänger right?" "Yes, that is correct, come on let's go, they're waiting" Emma got her phone and purse and followed Stefan out. They decided to walk to the grill, considering it wasn't that far. They walked most of the way in silence until Stefan broke it "So, were you and Katherine close?" "Yea, I mean I guess we were. She'd help me do my hair and lace up my gowns, she was an amazing sister, and then she screwed up." "She never mentioned you." "Probably because she thinks I'm dead" "Probably. Well, here we are." They walked into the grill and he led her over to a booth where the girls were, but also two guys, one with dark hair and brown eyes and the other with blonde, and really, really blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Emma" "I'm Elena, and that's Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Matt. It's really nice to meet you by the way." "Same goes to you." Emma and Stefan sat down, Stefan next to Elena and Emma next to Matt. "So, how do you like Mystic Falls so far?" Caroline asked, being polite and trying to break ice. "I came here before in 1901 and I loved it, it was amazing and it still is. Not trying to rush into things but I wouldn't mind staying here, I already love it and it is nice and cozy, and let's face it, I do fit in." everyone laughed at this comment. "Well, if you did you could enroll in the high school, and it would be cool to have you." Caroline said, Emma laughed "Well, I have never been to school, not even a college." "Oh wow, that must be hard" Elena said, being sincere "It is but I don't mind it, I've been so focused on finding my sister that it never really seemed important to me." "Oh, right, your sister." Elena said "Katherine isn't that bad." Bonnie said, followed by Stefan "I mean, she did pretend to be Elena when Mikael wanted to kill Elena." "Wait, originals?" Emma cut in "Oh my God, Stefan, you didn't tell her." Caroline said "Tell me what?" all of a sudden a blonde hair blue eyed man came up, who Emma recognized as the one and only, Niklaus Mikaelson. "Hello, Loves" "Hey Klaus, so what are you doing here?" Stefan said, trying to be casual. "Well, I couldn't help but notice your new gang member, what's your name love?" "My name is Emma, but you might know me as Emmaline Petrova, the one that got away." Everyone was shocked by her bravery "Ah, so we meet- may I speak to you privately?" Emma was scared to death but didn't show it, she looked at Stefan who nodded at her "Yes, yes you can." She got up and followed Niklaus outside. "Look, I don't want any trouble, and I know you wanted revenge please, please I'm begging you to let me live." "Well, love, you have quite the nerve to tell me who you are, now tell me" he tucked her hair behind her ear, whispering in her ear "Why shouldn't I kill you?" he pulled back and stared at her "You shouldn't kill me because I'm not Katherine, I didn't wrong you, she did. But even then revenge on her would hurt me, you have a family Klaus, you understand the importance of it, she is all I have left and I need to find her." "Well, love, today is your lucky day, and I'm feeling generous, I give you my word that I will spare you." "What about Katerina?" "We'll see when the time comes for she and I to meet again, now love, why don't you go back to your friends and have a good night?" he said, he didn't know why but he had a soft spot for her, not in a romantic way, but in a friendly way "I will, and Klaus?" she said calling after him, because he had already started to walk away, he turned to face her "Thank you." "You're welcome love" and with that they parted and she went back in, immediately seeing everyone look relieved. She walked up to them "What happened?" Elena said fast, obviously concerned "Well, he didn't compel me, because if he knows about Petrova bloodlines he'd know we can't be compelled, due to the traveler part of us, and he spared me, I don't know why he did what he did, but for some reason he spared me." "What about Katherine? Did he spare her?" Matt asked "No, he didn't. He said he'll see when the time comes for them to meet again." "Okay, well at least now we know you're safe, but what about Katherine? She'll need to be kept safe if she comes back here, Klaus can't know where she is." Bonnie said "Wait, are we seriously defending Katherine? She killed me, and Jeremy" Caroline said, with Tyler saying "Care, I love you, but Katherine has done a lot to help us, well, not a lot but some, and so why don't we help her for a change." Emma was just sitting there taking in they all had seen her sister more than she had "Well, Tyler does have a point" Elena said "Why don't we help her? Maybe after she sees Emma is alive, she'll be good again, or at least better." Stefan added, Emma joined in, having known this was her que "Stefan is right, she flipped her switch after she thought all of our family was dead, we were her connection to her humanity, maybe if she sees me she'll feel some part of caring again. She has her humanity, just hardly any of it." "You're right, maybe it will work." Caroline said, finally giving in to the idea. "Now what do we do?" Elena asked "Now, now we live our lives here, wait for Katherine. If we figure something out to lure her back, maybe she will come back, you never know." Emma said. Everyone agreed with Emma's plan to wait, but the problem is they didn't know how long they would be waiting, it could be weeks, or even months. They have to find a way to get Katherine to Mystic Falls, nobody had her phone number, or even her current location, because if anyone had that information, it would have been Emma, and she had no clue. And then there was the Klaus issue, they didn't know what to do about him, so now they were sitting at the grill, the last ones in there of course, discussing plans to lure her back. "What about if we put out word about another Petrova?" Elena suggested "Yea, but we should wait to do that…" Emma said, looking down, every one of them noticed something was wrong. "What?" Emma looked up, "When I went back home, after I knew Klaus had left, my mother and brother's bodies were missing, and I doubt Klaus kept the as a souvenir" "Are you saying?" Bonnie asked "That there is still a chance my mother and brother are living after a sword got stabbed into their heart, yep that is exactly what I'm saying." "Oh my God." "Yea, I know. And if Klaus finds out about that, my family and I are screwed." "Don't worry we won't say anything to Klaus, that's your job" Damon said walking up to them "Damon, what do you mean it's her job?" Elena said, looking at her ex-boyfriend, who she was irritated with but still loved, he didn't know that though. "I mean, if she doesn't tell him, he could get even angrier and then we are all going to death row on Klaus's terms, because he hates "manipulation" even though we never really manipulate him" "That's true, if Klaus finds out from an outside source it wouldn't end very well- for any of us. The best bet is you tell him before somebody else does, there are vampires out there desperate to get on Klaus' good side." Tyler said, being straight forward and blunt. "I will, soon, I just need some time to think about how." "And we'll give you that time." Elena said, being sincere yet again. Emma thought she could be good friends with all of them. "Now, let's talk about you staying here and joining in on our High School junior year!" Caroline said, excited to get onto that topic "Okay, fine I'm open to discussion" and with that they all talked the rest of the night about what they'd do if Emma decided to stay, which they all hoped she would, even Klaus hoped she'd stay, which was something he had never felt before.

 ** _~~~~~~The Story of Us~~~~~~_**

 **So, there was chapter one, which I'm super satisfied with, I like how this is going! I'm going to go ahead and say that you need to read these author's notes because sometimes they are really important, in case something changes. But anyway, please review what you think! REVIEWWWWWWWWSSSS AHHH I LOVE THEM!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoying reading this chapter!**

 **XoXo**

 **Bonnie Winchester!**


End file.
